


Some things happen for a reason

by KolarJack18



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KolarJack18/pseuds/KolarJack18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a newcomer joins the Carmilla crew. They found out something shocking. Then later, Carmilla decides to take this newcomer in as her own child. Carmilla and Laura both raise her for months and danger still lurks around Silas University. And something evil comes back to haunt everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on ninjabunny15@tumblr.com

"A Toast to not dying this semester" Laura said and everyone clinged their champagne glasses and took a sip. Kirsch drank the whole glass in seconds while Perry only had a little. "I bet i can drink faster then you" Laf challenged Kirsch. "Alright its a bet" Kirsch grinned and poured more champagne for him and Laf than they both started to drink fast and JP, and Laura were cheering them on. 

"Am i late to the party?" a broody voice echoed then everyone turned to Carmilla holding a beer cup, Danny rolled her eyes. "Oh good your here" Laura acknowledged then went to hug Carmilla. Carmilla didn't like hugs at first, but once she met Laura, she kinda got used to it. "Sup fang face" Danny said, Carmilla just gave her a cold glare then walked to the other side of the room with Laura behind her. Laf finished her champagne bottle "Ha! i win" Kirsch couldn't even take another sip and accepted defeat. "Guess i'm not drinking tonight" Carmilla said.

"Ya..seeming you already were drinking before you got here" Laura pointed out the beer cup, but Carmilla shrugged. Meanwhile, JP went upstairs to check on the new roommate "You alright in there?" No Response. JP squinted his eyes and tried to peek in from the cracks of the door. Suddenly, the door swung open and jumpscared JP. "Don't people ever knock?" a girl with long black hair said, she was about 5'7 and she had brown eyes and skin and looks very serious. 

"Well i came to check on you. You sure you don't wanna join the others?" JP asked. the girl quickly said no and shut the door. Nothing is much about the girl, shes like Carmilla but more violent and angry, she exercises all day, practicing her combat skills, she hasn't shared what happened to her in the past, all they know is she is a human immortal, she barely talks to no one only JP sometimes. Laura tried to talk with her once but the girl just kept walking. Every time someone asks "How did you become this way?" the girl would rush out the room quickly and back in her room.

JP walked back downstairs to Laf and Kirsch having a staring contest. Laura was laughing at Carmilla's snarky jokes, some of them were Danny jokes, but Danny just ignored and drank some more. "Did you check on miss anti-social?" Perry said, JP nodded "I just don't get why shes always like that." Kirsch finally blink his eyes and groaned in defeat and Laf laughed in enjoyment of winning everything. "No fair..your cheating" Kirsch said in frustration. "How did i cheat? you just cant admit i'm better then you" Laf said. Kirsch was about to say another comment but everyone heard footsteps on the stairs. 

They all turned to see the 'anti-social' girl grabbing a vodka from the table and ripping the cap off and chugging it down. "So your finally out the dark room" Carmilla said. "Shut up" the girl sat in a chair far from everyone. "Why don't you tell us your name?" Laura asked. It took a few seconds for the girl to respond "Why should i?" 

"Well i think everyone is tired of calling you anti-social girl" Danny said. The girl took a big sigh "Brooke....the names Brooke" 

"There....was it that hard" Perry said

"How could a angry girl like you have a cute name" Kirsch said while smirking.

The girl got up and faced Kirsch then whispered "Make a another foolish comment like that....and you'll wake up without a mouth." 

Everyone was dead silent and the girl continued drinking the vodka bottle.

"Anyway...."Laura quickly changed the subject "Let's talk about our deepest darkest secrets" 

Everyone groaned and Carmilla said "Seriously Hollis? this isn't a sleepover", Laura whined but Carmilla rolled her eyes.

"Ok let's do it...Brooke you go first" Danny said and everyone looked at her.

"Fine....it's not a pleasant one, but....." the girl was collecting her thoughts and took a deep breath.

"After my mom sent me away from Austria.....i somehow landed in Japan..there i met a sensei...i trained in all types of martial arts and dark karate...one day...i was sent away to a mission...once i got back...the village...the village i mostly spent my days was burning to the ground...i quickly rushed to the temple..fighting through soldiers and archers...when i got there..it was too late...after that half of me shattered like glass...i stormed out the temple in rage then screamed into the fierce fires....after that i headed back to Austria in search of my mother...i found her in the forest getting carried by some people..i decided to follow them..they went in a cave that was very strange...a shining light came from the center of the room... i hid behind a rock then peek up on what they were about to do...and this lady appeared...this ugly looking lady with a evil smile was staring into my mother's eyes...and then---"

"Then i killed her"

A sudden voice made everyone jump and turn in horror to the return of..."THE DEAN!" Laura exclaimed. Brooke's face began to turn cold angry "YOU" Brooke angry growled.

"Yes me" The Dean smiled

Carmilla quickly got up and blocked Laura from The Dean "What the fuck are you doing here" Carmilla growled.

"Well...after you killed that fish..i been freed and now...i'm here for business...MY business" The Dean said.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH" Brooke was about to charge at the dean but Danny grabbed her just in time.

"GET OFF OF ME!!" Brooke struggled and JP came over to help hold her down.

"Brooke why are you so mad?!" Laura said in confusion.

"SHE..THAT DEVIL KILLED ME MOTHER" Brooke said angerly.

Carmilla walked up to the dean "Leave....now" Carmilla warned

"Oh Mircalla....thats no way to talk to your mother" The Dean said

"Mother?!....." Brooke said in angry confusion

"Yes darling shes my child...." The Dean said with a evil smirk

"Oh...once i'm free....ima come for you...and RIP YOUR FACE OFF!" Brooke shouted, but The Dean simply laughed.

"Oh darling girl.....your still aren't over that?" The Dean said in humor tone

"What the hell are you talking about?" Carmilla demanded to know

"Well this is a kicker" she giggled a little "....apparently that girl that's been in your presence for days now...is your ex's daughter...what was her name?.....Ell wasn't it?"


	2. Ell's daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on ninjabunny15@tumblr.com

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes now, and the most shocked of them all was Carmilla.

"Ell's....daughter" Laura stuttered.

"That's impossible.." Carmilla completely in denial.

"Believe or not Mircalla...I'm off now" The Dean said and vanished in a mist of smoke.

Brooke broke free from Danny's grip and was very very mad.

"Ex huh?" Brooke began to speak "So your the fucking reason MY MOM IS DEAD!" Brooke was about to tackle Carmilla to ground but JP holded her back.

"YOUR THE REASON OF IT ALL!" Brooke yelled

"Do you think I wanted this to happen?!" Carmilla raised her voice "Do you think I wanted to let my mother take someone that I loved!"

"You fucking cheat" Brooke scolded 

"OK EVERYONE ENOUGH!" Laura shouted "Look i know that what just happened is very shocking to people but everyone needs to chill"

"Chill?" Brooke growled "Chill is the last thing on my mind"

"Then let it be your first" Laura warned.

Brooke broke from JP's grip and stormed out of the house. She started to punch the trees and the trees were having marks on them.

"Well....that was interesting" Laf said in an awkward tone.

Carmilla didn't say anything. She just walked upstairs then went to her room and stay there for hours.

Later in the day, things calmed down in the house. Carmilla hasn't said a word since the other day and Brooke was mostly gone, probably going to the Silas taverns. Laura was still shaky about the whole thing. "How did Ell had a daughter?" she thought in her head. Knowing Laura, she wanted to know the truth. So after doing her essay for journalism she decided to walk upstairs to Brooke's room. Knowing it's probably suicidal to even knock on the door, she took a deep breath then she about to knock until she heard a voice, she turned around and there was Brooke.

"Do you mind making way for me to walk into my own room?" Brooke said calmly

"I....I just wanted to check--"Laura was interrupt to Brooke's deep groan

"Everyone always has to check on me right?" Brooke said a little calmly "I can handle myself you know..i been through many ways and torture and i'm still here...now if you excuse me" Brooke was about to get in her room but Laura blocked the way with her hand.

"I wanna know how you are Ell's daughter" Laura firmly said

Brooke was about to shout at Laura but instead took a deep sigh.

"Look...if i told you..it will be a long night"

"Just tell me..." Laura said

Brooke walked over to her nightstand in her room and grabbed her beer "Have a seat"

Laura walked over to a empty chair and sat, Brooke took a sip of her bottle and cleared her throat

"I was born in 1856. Ell was 17 when she gave birth. Your probably wondering who made her pregnant, well...she raped in a alley by Duke street. Her dad didn't want Ell to have me and threaten to throw me away. Ell defended me and promised to care for me. Our family was middle class, we barely went to big rich events like the upper class, Sometimes our friends from upper class would invite us to those big events, but i only went once. Things started to shift as i got older. Money was running short, Her dad blamed me for everything saying i was a mistake to begin with. Her dad forced my mom to get rid of me as soon as possible, so...around 1870 i boarded a train somewhere far away. I remember the last words she said to me, that's was my only time that i saw her for awhile. Like i said before, Somehow i landed in Japan. Our train crashed and bandits were surrounding the the train, so i jumped on a nearest boat take took off just in time. I been in Japan for 2 years, after my sensei's death and the village gone. I went back to Austria where i found my mother being dragged off to this cave. I followed and hid behind a rock. Once "The Dean" finds Ell wasn't a virgin, she killed her in a gruesome way. I remember screaming to the top of lungs and charged at The Dean. The Dean saw me and grabbed me by the neck then said "I'm thirsty" and then she bit me. I remember the sizzling pain in my throat and on my neck. After that, she threw me into the light and Ell's half dead body. My skin was burning and i was yelling for it to stop. Then i saw a glimpse of my mom, smiling and saying "Don't give up" over and over again then the light took her. At that point in my life, my sanity was gone, i was full of rage and anger. I grabbed onto the wall of the light hole then climbed up. I remembered seeing bloody red from my eyes. I did the loudest battle cry no human could do, and managed to wound The Dean, but it wasn't enough. The Dean took her time to beat the crap of me and leave me for dead...but i'm still here"

Laura was speechless, she realized this girl had been through so much and yet she is still acting human. Laura just nodded "Goodnight" she said. She went back to her room to think about all that happened to that girl. She concluded that Brooke was the most strong independent woman she has ever met.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
